moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Mengersh Barrancas
|Branch = |Service = 606 K.C. - 614 K.C. (Lordaeron Army) 614 K.C. - 619 K.C.(Stormwind Army) 619 K.C. - 620 K.C.(Argent Crusade) 620 K.C. - 629 K.C. (Stormwind Army Reserves) |Rank = Commander Master Sergeant |Unit = 33rd Foot of Lordaeron|Commands = 81st Cavalry|Battles = |Awards = }}Master Sergeant Mengersh Barrancas, (CL, ACL), is a Lordaeronian career soldier and Knight of the Ebon Blade. He is known as a recipient of the Cross of Llane and has held a distinctive military career throughout both the Lordaeronian and Stormwind Armies. History Early history Master Sergeant Barrancas had a troubled upbringing, constantly getting into trouble with the local garrison of Andorhal over petty theft. The worst crime he committed was when he was 17 years old, where he wounded a patron at the local inn in Andorhal with a knife. Mengersh was presented with a choice: Join the army, or face imprisonment. He chose the former, for the young man figured it was imprisonment at any rate. Life in the Army of Lordaeron While Mengersh initially resented the military, the man began to enjoy his service. His constant need for order seemed to reach obsessive levels, which put him in the radar within the 33rd Foot of Lordaeron. Such obsessive behavior eventually earned him third in command of the regiment, after Lt. Commander Sanalellah (second in command ) and Commander Dagdea Lightbender. The obsessiveness proved to be needed, for when the Scourge launched its second wave into Lordaeron, Mengersh made sure that as many civilians and comrades escaped Andorhal alive. That was not the end of his career as an officer of Lordaeron's army. Mengersh had to assume command of the regiment when both Commander Lightbender and Lt. Commander Sanalellah were wounded near Dalaran. The Battle of Dalaran proved to be Mengersh's worst loss of life, with it haunting him to this very day. He practically lost around 90% of his forces trying to hold the undead at bay while the city was evacuated. (TBC) Life in the Stormwind Military With Dalaran gone, Mengersh and what's left the 33rd Foot went south in order to find a new home. Most of the survivors decided to join Stormwind's military. Mengersh himself was reassigned to the 44th Infantry, due to the need for officers that have experience in organization. While remaining second-in-command of the regiment, Mengersh received the Cross of Llane for his valor in Lordaeron previously. Mengersh saw peace for several years after the Third War. During that time, he brought the regiment up to peak fighting strength and organization. However, due to receiving the Cross of Llane, Mengersh began to only wear his rank openly, for he did not like the constant asking of his experiences during the Third War. Despite what the people of Stormwind thought about the orcs, Mengersh held the New Horde in high respect due to their actions during the Third War and was very vocal about their actions against the Legion. Despite his constant defiance of public opinion (his first serious act of politics), Mengersh was promoted to Sergeant of the 44th Infantry. When skirmishes began to rise in frequency, the 44th was one of the first regiments to mobilize to meet the New Horde. There were have many clashes with Forsaken units in Northern Arathi Highlands. Mengersh was initially conflicted to fight his former people, but he decided his regiment was more important than his loyalty to Lordaeron. Life behind the lines Mengersh was wounded in one of the skirmishes, which forced him to return to Stormwind to heal. During the time he was "off duty", Mengersh began to take an interest in the Constabulary, particularly with the 42nd Regiment that patrolled the city. When he was released for active duty, Mengersh decided to stay behind in order to observe and assist the Guards within the city, feeling that if he continued to fight on the front lines, he would not be able to assist where he believed his skills would best serve. Observing the Guard Mengersh began to observe the Guard, seeming to enjoy the leave from the front lines. The man tended to remain on the sidelines unless the situation demanded force that the local authorities needed to subdue a suspect or break up a altercation. War against the Lich King When Arthas launched his second invasion of Azeroth, Mengersh knew he could not stay back and watch. He reentered active duty and was sent to the Borean Tundra to fight against the traitorous prince of Lordaeron. Soon, Mengersh was transferred to the Argent Crusade, and partook in the tournaments in Icecrown. Return from Northrend and his reservist years Mengersh did return alive, returning to his hobby of observation. It was not long when he was approached by a nobleman named Mortis. Mengersh did not trust the man, having remembered what caused the fall of his homeland, and refused his request to fight for the house. Despite the outbreak of war between the Horde and Alliance yet again after the fall of the Lich King, Mengersh was not as eager as he was in his younger days. The campaign in Northrend proved taxing on the man's perception of war, and Mengersh remained a reservist residing in Stormwind. During the time away during war, Mengersh never saw his daughter Evoly grow through the very early ages. Mengersh was determined to help raise his own child. Despite this, Mengersh remained wary for the reserve call-ups. Called up for war, yet again After the discovery of Pandaria, the reserves were called to fight Garrosh Hellscream. Mengersh complied, and became a cavalryman, reinstated as a Staff Sergeant. He was deployed in Ashenvale in order to delay the Horde advance until the line stabilized. The 81st Lancers ended up losing a large amount of troops, including the commanding officers, placing command to Master Sergeant Barrancas. With little experience in Cavalry, Mengersh ordered his forces to dismount and form something similar to a shield wall, a tactic he used before. The tactic proved to be more effective due to terrain, but the Alliance forces were pushed back steadily, with heavy casualties. Mengersh finally ordered the 81st Lancers to retreat to regroup and reinforce the regiment. Mengersh was recalled to Stormwind in order to receive the Alliance Commendation for Leadership, the highest award offered for non-high command personal. His final "living" deployment While the regiment was essentially subsumed to other regiments, Mengersh was sent back to reserve status, due to his experience in the past wars. His reserve status had him end up in the frozen North in order to boost the overstretched garrisons. During one patrol, he was ambushed by Horde forces in the Borean Tundra. While he fought with great courage, his entire patrol was killed. While laying on the ground bleeding out, Mengersh was approached by a death knight of the Ebon Blade and was transported to Acherus. He was going to die anyways due to the massive amount of blood loss. Mengersh died on the trip to the floating fortress. Mengersh's "Rebirth" While he could not be saved to live as a human, Mengersh was selected for reanimation. The process took a toll on the man's soul, due to his devotion to the Light through his life. However, Mengersh accepted that the powers invested into his reanimation would allow him to continue serving the Alliance. But his allegiance was to the Ebon Blade itself, above all. After his rebirth as a death knight, Mengersh traveled back to Stormwind to find his wife, Sanalellah, and to assist the City Guards in reducing the crime rate of the city. (TBC) Military Service and Awards Accommodations- War of the Lich Campaign Medal, Third War Campaign Medal, Fourth War Campaign Medal, Alliance Commendation for Leadership, Cross of Llane. Will be expanded on later. Currently Mengersh plans to resume his duties as an Attaché to the 33rd Foot and observer of the 42nd Regiment. He also wants to assist in Stormwind Guard duties. Relationships Wife- Sanalellah Barrancas, Commander of the 33rd Foot of Lordaeron. Mengersh and Sanalellah fell in love and were married before the First Battle of Dalaran. Due to the difference in social status, Mengersh had to warm up to the idea of being together with a noblewoman. (Considering his first marriage to Elizabeth only lasted a year before she died of natural causes) However, during the war, they grew closer together, and Mengersh finally proposed, providing something good to hang on too during Lordaeron's final hours. Shortly after the end of the Third War, Mengersh discovered Sana was pregnant with their little girl, Evoly. Evoly was born in March of 614 K.C. Though this was one of his happiest moments in his life, Mengersh's work kept him away from home for the first 6-7 years of Evoly's life. This caused a rift between Father and Daughter. However, Mengersh visited Evoly and even took care for her while Sana was away. The family came together every now and then, when both parents' work allowed them too. The last time Sana saw Mengersh was before his final deployment to Northrend, and at this time, Sana does not know about his "death" and "rebirth." Close Friend- Dagdea Lightbender (retired Commander of the 33rd Foot of Lordaeron) Before the war, Dagdea and Megnersh were close friends, even a brief but passionate relationship while serving together before the Third War. They decide to break it off, considering their long-term prospects as officers within the armed forces. Former Wife- Elizabeth Barrancas Shortly after the relationship between Dagdea and Mengersh simmered down to being close friends, he met Elizabeth from his hometown of Andorhal. The two had an instant connection, and Mengersh was the one who made the first move. They got married soon after. But due to public scrutiny, they never put the marriage on record. After a year, Elizabeth died of disease. While this broke Mengersh's heart, he threw himself into his work in order to keep himself from thinking about the death of his wife. Trivia # Do not ask about his experiences in the Third War, or he might not talk to you at all for several days. # In death, he displays his various medals and his rank openly, outside of the Cross of Llane. # Mengersh is never seen outside of uniform in public, for he feels "naked" without it. # Outside of his helm, Mengersh does not put anything on his head. DO NOT TRY to take the helm! He might attack you. If it is not on his head, it's on his belt. # His favorite weapon is his Longsword, enchanted with the cold winds of the North. # He tends to silently observe and judge people. If you have a problem with it, ask! # He displays his accolades and medals when in uniform, as a reminder of his time of service. # Mengersh refuses to wear the armor of Stormwind, despite being in it's service. His old Armor is more comfortable (at least that's what he says). # Despite his attaché status, Mengersh is a commissioned officer. # He tends to have a less favorable opinion on several organizations and houses in the Alliance. (Ex: The House of Mortis, Alteraci and Strom organizations.) Gallery Below is Mengersh in his Infantry Armor/Uniform. He always keeps his uniform on, with his medals and accolades (outside of the Cross of Llane) are in full display. Mengersh also displays his rank openly, placing both Master Sergeant of the GAA and Lieutenant Commander of the 33rd Foot Regular Infantry. Category:Character Category:Human Category:Lordaeronian Category:Stormwind Army Category:Lordaeronian Army Category:Argent Crusade Category:Order of the Ebon Blade Category:Soldiers Category:Alliance Military Category:Alliance Officers Category:Military Officers Category:Non-Commissioned Officers Category:Commissioned Officers